bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Lux Halcyon Atro
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50017 |no = 1306 |element = Light |rarity = Dream |cost = 45 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 10 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 109 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = If the Six Heroes had succeeded in repelling the gods, perhaps Atro, like the teacher he so revered, would have set out on his own sojourn, traveling the lands and teaching others his unique style of swordsmanship. Always more concerned about the futures of children than of himself, it's likely he would have inspired many children to become practitioners not only of his school of swordplay, but also his ideology and ethics. It's not difficult to imagine the name of "Holy Knight Atro" being handed down from generation to generation. |summon = Think not of accolades, but take pride in the job itself. I finally realized what that means to me. I wonder what it meant to him... |fusion = Explore the world and broaden the mind. I know it's not our original mission...but it always excites me nonetheless! |evolution = We must create a future for our children. It won't do to just protect them now. We must teach them to live! | hp_base = 5525 |atk_base = 1870 |def_base = 1870 |rec_base = 1870 | hp_lord = 7300 |atk_lord = 2780 |def_lord = 2520 |rec_lord = 2400 | hp_anima = 8417 |rec_anima = 2102 |atk_breaker = 3078 |def_breaker = 2222 |def_guardian = 2818 |rec_oracle = 2698 | hp_bonus = 2000 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 800 |atk_guardian = 2482 | hp_oracle = 6182 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Eidolon Lux Resolve |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk and 30% boost to max HP of Light types, 100% boost to Atk, 30% boost to max HP, considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB & considerably boosts BC efficacy |lsnote = 25% reduction & 50% boost |lstype = Attack/Hit Points/Brave Burst |bb = Innocent Regulus |bbdescription = 14 combo Light attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & considerably boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns |bbnote = 150% boost to Atk, Def, Rec & 30% boost to BC efficacy |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Veritas Reve |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & considerably boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns & boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 150% boost to Atk, Def, Rec & 30% boost to BC efficacy & 20% boost to OD fill rate |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Transcendent Sky |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, adds all elements to attack for 3 turns & enormously boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% boost |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Inherited Wish |esitem = Urias |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters & greatly reduces BB gauge consumption when Urias is equipped |esnote = 20-25% reduction |evofrom = 50016 |dreamskill1_cat = Attack Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 30 |dreamskill1_1_desc = Normal attacks may hit all foes |dreamskill1_1_note = 20% chance, -50% damage |dreamskill2_cat = BB Gauge |dreamskill2_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Damage taken slightly boosts BB gauge |dreamskill2_1_note = 2~3 BC fill |dreamskill3_cat = Special |dreamskill3_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Activates at turn's end effects during turn's start instead |dreamskill3_1_note = (effects will only activate once in Arena/Colosseum) |dreamskill3_2_sp = 40 |dreamskill3_2_desc = Enhances BB gauge fill rate boost effect added to BB/SBB |dreamskill3_2_note = +20% boost, 50% boost total |dreamskill3_3_sp = 40 |dreamskill3_3_desc = Adds Light elemental damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill3_3_note = 50% boost |dreamskill3_4_sp = 50 |dreamskill3_4_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill3_5_sp = 50 |dreamskill3_5_desc = Adds BB gauge boost when attacked for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill3_5_note = 3~5 BC fill |dreamskill3_6_sp = 10 |dreamskill3_6_desc = Enhances BB gauge boost when attacked for 3 turns effect |dreamskill3_6_note = 4~7 BC fill instead (Prerequisite: Unlock "Adds BB gauge boost when attacked effect to BB/SBB") |dreamskill3_7_sp = 50 |dreamskill3_7_desc = Adds HP restoration when damage dealt effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill3_7_note = +2000~3000 HP + 11% of healer's Rec |dreamskill4_cat = |dreamskill4_1_sp = |dreamskill4_1_desc = |dreamskill4_1_note = |dreamskill4_2_sp = |dreamskill4_2_desc = |dreamskill4_2_note = |dreamskill4_3_sp = |dreamskill4_3_desc = |dreamskill4_3_note = |dreamskill4_4_sp = |dreamskill4_4_desc = |dreamskill4_4_note = |dreamskill4_5_sp = |dreamskill4_5_desc = |dreamskill4_5_note = |dreamskill5_cat = |dreamskill5_1_sp = |dreamskill5_1_desc = |dreamskill5_1_note = |dreamskill5_2_sp = |dreamskill5_2_desc = |dreamskill5_2_note = |dreamskill5_3_sp = |dreamskill5_3_desc = |dreamskill5_3_note = |dreamskill5_4_sp = |dreamskill5_4_desc = |dreamskill5_4_note = |dreamskill5_5_sp = |dreamskill5_5_desc = |dreamskill5_5_note = |dreamskill6_cat = |dreamskill6_1_sp = |dreamskill6_1_desc = |dreamskill6_1_note = |dreamskill6_2_sp = |dreamskill6_2_desc = |dreamskill6_2_note = |dreamskill6_3_sp = |dreamskill6_3_desc = |dreamskill6_3_note = |dreamskill6_4_sp = |dreamskill6_4_desc = |dreamskill6_4_note = |dreamskill6_5_sp = |dreamskill6_5_desc = |dreamskill6_5_note = |notes = |addcat = Six Heroes |addcatname = Atro7 }}